Sorrento demam
by black roses 00
Summary: Warning : OOC, AR, Typo/EYD kurang jelas, di jamin bosan. Sorrento jatuh sakit akibat kehujanan. Poseidon yang panik meminta semua General Marinanya dan Thetis untuk kembali mengurus dirinya dan Sorrento yang sakit. bagaimana kisahnya? baca dong ceritanya.


'_Wah, sudah mendung! Harus cepat kembali, pasti Poseidon-sama kelaparan.'_Ujar seorang pria bermata _fuchsia_ dan berambut lavender.

Saat ia melangkah keluar dari tokoh tersebut dan berjalan beberapa langkah, hujan turun dengan deras. Pria tersebut merapatkan kembali jaket dan berlari menuju laut.

* * *

**Warning **: OOC, AR, Typo/EYD kurang jelas

**Disclaimer **:

Saint Seiya milik Kurumada Masami

* * *

**Sorrento demam**

**By: Black Roses 00**

* * *

"Sorrento?"

"Ya, Poseidon-_sama_." Jawab Sorrento.

"Apa makan siang sudah disiapkan?" tanya Poseidon.

"Sudah Poseidon-_sama_." Jawabnya.

"Baiklah, kita makan siang saja dahulu. Setelah itu baru kita lanjut kerjanya!" perintah Poseidon.

"Siap!"

"Sorrento, sudah berapa kali saya bilang?" tanya Poseidon dengan menghela napas.

"Eh? Maksud Poseidon-_sama_?" Sorrento bingung sambil menggaruk pipinya sebelah kanan dengan telunjuknya.

"Kamu ini," ujar Poseidon sambil berdiri, "kalau hanya berdua panggil namaku saja! Kita berdua bukan orang asing yang baru kenal, Sorrento!" ujarnya dengan nada sedikit meninggi.

"Maaf Po, maksud saya Julian-_sama_." Sorrento meminta maaf sambil membungkukkan badannya.

Julian sekali lagi menghela berjalan keluar menuju ruang makan yang besar. Sayangnya, seluruh _General Marina _sedang tidak berada di _Atlantis_. Menyisakan _Siren_ Sorrento dan Julian Solo sang Poseidon.

Yah Julian Solo renkarnasi Poseidon di abad ini. Lebih tepatnya Wadahnya.

Acara makan siang berjalan lancar hingga selesai.

Tentu saja yang memberaskan perabotan setelah makan adalah Sorrento.

Kenapa Sorrento yang harus membersihkannya? Bukannya ada para pelayan?

Yah, mereka semua pergi meminggalkan _Atlantis_. Ada yang pulang kampung, berpetualang, dan istirahat di rumah masing-masing.

Dari sinilah masalah terjadi. Saat Sorrento sedang membawa piring kotor terakhir ke dalam troli nampan, jatuhlah Sorrento. Tentu saja piringnya jatuh pecah.

Julian yang baru saja membuka pintu untuk keluar, segera membalikkan badannya menuju Sorrento yang jatuh tersungkur di lantai.

"SORRENTO!" serunya dengan nada khawatir.

Mencoba membangunkannya, sayangnya Sorrento tidak bergerak.

Dengan hati-hati, Julian mengangkat tubuh Sorrento yang tidak sadarkan diri dari pecahan beling di lantai dan menggendongnya menuju kamarnya.

Sesampainya di kamar Sorrento, Julian menaruh badan Sorrento di kasurnya dengan lembut.

'_Wajahnya memerah, apakah Sorrento demam?_' batinnya.

Dengan sangat hati-hati, Julian mendekatkan dahinya dengan dahi Sorrento.

'_Panas sekali badannya!_' batinnya lagi sambil menjauhkan kepalanya.

'_Apa yang harus kulakukan?_' batinnya lagi sambil, mundar-mandir dekat ranjang Sorrento.

"Ukh, ah... ukh!" rintih Sorrento.

Merasa bingung, Julian hanya bisa mengambil baskom emas yang berisi air dingin dan handuk. Direndamnya handuk itu dan diperasnya handuk itu sampai kering, kemudian diletakkan handuk,itu di dahi Sorrento.

Julian yang melihat wajah Sorrento menjadi nyaman dengan handuk di dahinya, segera melesat keluar menuju ruang kerjanya.

_Gawat, _General_ Marina segera kembali! Sorrento sedang sakit! Aku tidak bisa merawatnya sendiri! Apalagi mengurus pekerjaan rumah tangga saja aku tidak bisa! Thetis kembali, tolong bantu aku!_

Begitulah isi suratnya.

Dengan kekuatannya dikirim langsung olehnya sendiri menuju para _general_ dan Thetis.

* * *

"Poseidon-_sama_! Bagaimana keadaan Sorrento-_sama_?" tanya seorang gadis berambut kuning keemasan.

"Aku tidak tahu, Thetis." Jawab Poseidon.

Wanita yang masuk barusan adalah Mermaid Thetis. Marina perempuan yang setingkat dengan _Silver Saint_.

"Sejauh ini, aku hanya mengompresnya saja." Terang Poseidon.

"Kalau begitu kita tunggu yang lainnya saja."

"Ya kau benar."

"Uh..., ugh ah..., mmh... ah..."

* * *

"Uh..., ugh ah..., mmh... ah..."

"Tunggu, apa kalian dengar suatu suara?" tanya seorang _General_ Marina, Kraken Isaac.

"Oh ya? Aku tidak mendengar apapun suara, apa aku tuli mendadak ya?" ujar Chrysaor Krishna.

"Mungkin saja." Jawab Limnade Caça sambil terkekeh.

"Aku tidak dengar suara apapun, sama seperti Krishna." Ujar Sea Horse Baian.

"Sssttt, diam dong!" ujar Scylla Io, "aku dengar kok, coba diam dulu." Nasihatnya.

"Ugh... ah mmmh... ah ugh..."

"Betulkan, ada suara?" tanya Isaac.

"Iya, tapi itu suara siapa ya?" tanya Baian.

"Sepertinya familiar, siapa ya?" tanya Krishna.

"Kalian semua tidak ingat suara kawan sendiri?" tanya Io.

"Kalau begitu siapa?" tanya Caça.

"Itu suara Sorrento! Masa tidak ada yang ingat." Ujar Io.

"Dia itu sebenarnya sakit atau 'sakit' sih? Kok mencurigakan begitu?" tanya Isaac dengan ragu.

"Kita intip yuk." Ajak Caça.

"Jangan, tidak sopan." Larang Krishna.

"Tapi kenapa kamu ikut nguping juga Krishna?" tanya Io.

"Betul itu, kenapa kau ikutan nguping juga?" tanya Baian.

"Ssttt, diam!" ujar Isaac dengan nada kecil.

"**Woi kalian sedang apa?**" ujar seseorang di belakang mereka.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH**"

"**KKKKKKKKKKKKKYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAA**"

* * *

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH**"

"**KKKKKKKKKKKKKYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAA**"

"Berisik sekali di luar." Ujar Poseidon.

"Biar saya yang buka pintunya." Ujar Thetis sambil membuka pintu kamar tersebut dan keluar.

**Di Luar.**

"Kalian ini berisik sekali sih!" ujar Thetis dengan nada yang sedikit kesal dengan tingkah kawannya ini, lebih tepat _General_ Marina.

"Maaf, Thetis." Ujar Baian.

"Kanon jangan seperti itu! Kalau kita semua jantungan bagaimana?" tanya Io sambil mengelus dadanya.

"Loh, kok aku? Bukannya kalian yang berada di depan pintu seperti itu?" tanya Sea Dragon Kanon, lebih tepatnya Gemini Kanon adik Gemini Saga.

"Bukannya kamu sedang menjaga Kuil Gemini di _Sanctuary_, Kanon?" tanya Isaac.

"Athena-_sama_ mengizinkan saya untuk membantu di sini, lagi pula aku juga _General_ Marina juga di sini." Jawab Kanon.

"Ya sudah, ayo masuk!" ajak Thetis.

**Di Dalam.**

"Kalian sudah datang rupanya." Ujar Poseidon.

"Bagaimana keadaan Sorrento, Poseidon-_sama_?" tanya Caça.

"Seperti yang kalian lihat."

"Bagaimana kalau saya periksa dulu?" ujar Io.

"Ya."

Poseidon menjauh dari kasur Sorrento, memberi ruang untuk Io memeriksa.

"Poeidon-_sama_ lebih baik beristirahatlah, biar kami yang menjaga Sorrento." Usul Krishna.

"Tapi aku masih ada berkas yang harus aku _stampel_ dan tanda tangani." Ujar Poseidon.

"Bagaimana kalau Baian dan saya bantu anda Poseidon-_sama_?" usul Krishna.

"Baiklah, ayo." Ajak Poseidon. "Oh iya, Thetis tolong bersihkan pecahan piring di ruang makan sekalian!" perintah Poseidon.

"Siap, laksanakan."

Poseidon keluar ruangan sambil diikuti Sea Horse Baian dan Chrysaor Krishna.

* * *

"Tolong di_stampel_ tumpukan dokumen ini dan ini alatnya." Jelas Poseidon sambil menunjuk tumpukan tumpukan dokumen di meja dan memberi _stampel _pada Baian dan Krishna.

"Baik Poseidon-_sama_!"

"Kalau ada perlua apapun aku ada di balik meja kerjaku sambil mempelajari dua dokumen itu." Tunjuknya ke arah meja besar dengan dua tumpukkan dokumen yang tebal sekali. "Ayo mulai biar cepat selesai." Ujar Poseidon sambil berjalan kemejanya dan memplejari dokumennya.

'_Astaga, kita cukup perihatin denganmu Sorrento! Ternyata tugasmu lebih kejam dari kita. Tapi itu dokumen atau balok kayu tebalnya bukan main.' _Batin kedua _General_ tersebut.

* * *

"Bagaimana Io?" tanya Caça.

"Sepertinya demam biasa." Jawab Io.

"Bener, demam biasa?" tanya Isaac.

"Kamu ini."

"Kalau perlu apapun aku bersama Thetis ada di dapur." Jelas Kanon sambil berlalu keluar bersama Thetis.

"Di dapur mau apa?" tanya Io.

"Mau menyiapkan makan malamlah! Memangnya mau apa lagi?" tanya balik Kanon.

"Siapa tau di dapur '_**mau**_'?" desak Caça.

"Kalian ini bisa tenang tidak?" tanya Thetis.

"Cie yang dibela." Ejek Isaac.

"Ssstt! Jagan berisik!" peringat Kanon.

"Baik, biar aku yang jaga Sorrento." Ujar Isaac.

"Kalau begitu Caça bantu aku buat obatnya." Ajak Io.

"Aku saja yang jaga." Pinta Caça.

"Tidak aku saja. Aku bisa membuat suhu dingin dan es untuk kompres Sorrento." Ujar Isaac.

"Baik-baik aku bantu Io buat obat." Ujar Caça.

* * *

"Kanon-_sama._"

"Ya, Thetis ada apa?" tanya Kanon.

"Saya ingin membersihkan pecahan piringnya."

"Tidak perlu, aku saja! Kamu itu perempuan, nanti kamu terlu-ka." Ujar Kanon sambil membersihkan pecahan piringnya dan tangan Kanon terluka saat hendak bilang terluka.

"Ada apa, Kanon-_sama_?" tanya Thetis kembali.

"Sudah selesai!" seru Kanon sambil meletakan pecahan beling ke rak nampan troli.

"Tangan anda berdarah, harus segera diobati!" Ujar Thetis.

"Iya, tapi setelah sampai di pos dapur." Jawab Kanon.

"Oke."

* * *

"Jadi sekrang kita mau melakukan apa?" tanya Caça.

"Membeli obat penurun demam di apotek." Jawab Io.

"Hah? Katanya mau buat?" tanya Caça.

"Ya tidaklah, saya tidak ahli dalam hal itu." Jelas Io.

"Cih, kukira kau bisa."

"Sudahlah, lagi pula kita bisa jalan ke daratkan?"

"Ya terserah deh." Jawab Caça cuek.

* * *

"Ugh." Uajrnya membuat orang di sampingnya terkejut.

"Loh Sorrento sudah bangun?" tanya Isaac orang yang terkejut.

"Isaac? Kenapa kamu bisa di sini?" tanya Sorrento yang kesulitan bangun.

"Sudahlah jangan bangun dulu! Kau itu baru sadar." Jelas Isaac.

"Tapi,"

"Tak ada tapi-tapian, kam sebaiknya tidur! Itu perintah Poseidon-_sama_!" ujar Isaa.

"Kalau itu perintahnya, baik saya lakukan." Ujar Sorrento.

'_Dasar kalau dengar kata Poseidon saja, nurut sekali!_' batin Isaac.

"Isaac _arigatou_."

"Terima kasihlah setelah kamu sembuh kepada semuanya." Balas Isaac.

'_Sebenarnya anak baik._' Komentarnya dalam hati.

Isaac meletakkan kembali handuk basah ke dahi Sorrento dan Sorrento kembali terlelap ke alam mimpi.

* * *

"Kanon-_sama_, saya panggil Poseidon-_sama _ makan telebih dahulu."

"Kalau begitu aku panggil Isaac." Ujarnya sambil keluar ruang makan bersama Thetis.

* * *

**TOK TOK CKLEK**

"Permisi Poseidon-_sama_, waktunya makan malam." Ujar Thetis.

"Baian, Krishna kalian duluan saja." Ujar Poseidon.

"Tidak Poseidon-_sama_! Anda harus makan." Terdengar sedikit membanta, Baian.

"Tapi dokumenku belum selesai yang ini." Jelas Poseidon.

"Saya akan mengantarkan makanan anda ke sini, Poseidon-_sama_." Thetis menengahi.

"Tolong ya, Thetis. Maaf merepotkanmu lagi." Ucap sang Poseidon.

"Sudah kewajiban saya." Ujar Thetis sambil berlalu dengan Baian dan Krishna.

* * *

**CKLEK**

"Yo Isaac, apa sudah bangun sang pangeran tidur?" tanya Io.

"Sudah tapi aku suruh tidur lagi." Jawab Isaac.

"Ini obatnya." Ujar Caça sambil memberikan obatnya.

"_Thanks_ kawan." Ujar Isaac sambil menerima obatnya dan meletakannya di samping tempat tidur Sorrento.

"Sudah waktunya makan." Ujar Kanon sambil masuk.

"Ayo kalau begitu." Jawab ketiga _General _Marina itu sambil keluar.

Melihat kawannya yang seperti itu, Kanon mengdengus, "dasar." Dan saat ingin keluar seseorang memanggil namanya dan hilanglah niat untuk meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Kanon?"

"Kau sudah bangun Sorrento? Aku bawakan bubur, ya?" tawar Kanon.

"Eh?! Aku tidak lapar, Kanon!" jawab Sorrento.

"Kamu sakit dan harus makan!" seru Kanon. "Atau kamu mau disuapin makannya? Tinggal pilih Aku atau Poseidon-_sama_ yang menyuapin!"

"Eh?! Itu saya makan sendiri saja kalau begitu! Iya makan sendiri!" jawab Sorrento yang gugup.

"Kalau begitu aku antar kemari." Ujar Kanon sambil berlalu.

* * *

Rutinitas yang berjalan selama Sorrento sakit.

Poseidon yang tidak permah meninggalkan meja kerjanya kecuali ke kamar mandi.

Baian dan Krishna yang menyempel dokumen-dokumen bagian Sorrento.

Isaac, Io dan Caça yang bergantian berjaga dan memberi Sorrento makan dan obat.

Sorrento sendiri hanya bangun pagi untuk sarapan, siang untuk makan siang dan malam untuk makan malam dan di sertai obat setelah makan.

Thetis dan Kanon sebagai koki yang mengatur makanan sehat untuk semuanya.

Tunggu Kanon koki? Ya tentu saja Kanon bisa masak. Semasa sang kakak berlatih atau sedang ada misi, Kanon menyempatkan diri membuatkan sesuatu untuk sang kakak. Misalnya Susu hangat dengan madu, roti bakar yang gosong, teh yang hambar seperti air, hingga menggoreng telur hingga gosong dan sangat asin.

Reaksi sang kakak tentu saja memakan dan meminum semuanya dengan senyum, membuat sang adik berusaha lebih giat untuk menyenangkan sang kakak. Tapi itu dulu.

Hingga suatu hari Sorrento sembuh. Lebih tepatnya 3 hari setelah ambruk.

Poseidon mengizinkan mereka kembali ke tempat mereka menghabiskan waktu libur mereka. Bahkan Poseidon sendiri memberikan waktu tambahan 4 hari dari waktu sebelum ditetapkan untuk semua kembali ke _Atlantis_.

Pekerjaan Poseidon dan Sorrento selesai.

Sementara yang di _Atlantis_.

"Sorrento."

"Ya Poseidon-_sama_, maksudku Julian-_sama_." Ralat Sorrento karena Poseidon memelotot ke arah Sorrento.

"Masih ada seminggu lagi untuk semuanya kembali." Ujar Poseidon atau Julian.

"Lalu?"

"Kita bersantai saja yuk!" ajaknya.

"apapun itu, ayo saja." Jawb Sorrento.

"Baiklah kita bersenang-senang Sorrento." Ujar Poseidon sambil menarik tangan Sorrento ke mana pun mereka inginkan.

_**απόφοιτος**_

* * *

"Yeah, _apófoitos_ tamat sudah."

"Kok cepat?" tanya Kanon.

"Bosan 3 minggu lebih beberapa hari ini melulu. Mana ide bermunculan lagi" Jawab Author.

"Tapi senangkan dapat bukunya?" tanya Kanon.

"Iya _sih_ tapi banyak sebelnya tadi."

"Wah kakak aku baik sekali!" ujar Zeus yang datang tiba-tiba.

"Ih, paman kemari ganggu aja."

"Zeus -_sama_ sedang apa di sini? Lagi di usir ya sama Hera-_sama_?" ejek Kanon.

"Mana mungkin berani sih. Kamu tidak sopan ya dasar manusia."

Tiba-tiba dari belakang Zeus dengan kecepatan cahaya memukul kepala sang raja para dewa dengan _Trident_ atau Trisula.

"TENTU SAJA AKU BAIK SAMA MEREKA! MEREKA ITU PENGIKUTKU DAN BAWAHANKU SERTA BAGIAN ATLANTIS!" teriak Poseidon dalam raga Seraphina.

"Halo, Lady Seraphina." Sapa Kanon.

"Sudah ah berisik lagi fokus ini sama fanfic dan ide baru."

"Iya, iya." Jawab Kanon.

"Berniat Review?" tawar Unity.


End file.
